1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a foldable stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional stroller 100 is in an unfolded state. With further reference to FIG. 2, the stroller 100 is converted into a folded state. The stroller 100 includes two front rod units, two rear rods 103, and a plurality of wheels 104.
Each of the front rod units includes an upper rod section 101 and a lower rod section 102. Each of the upper rod sections 101 includes a handle 105 disposed at a top end thereof. Each of the rear rods 103 has a top end connected to a bottom end portion of the corresponding upper rod sections 101. The wheels 104 are mounted respectively on bottom ends of the lower rod sections 102 and the rear rods 103. When the stroller 100 is unfolded, the front rod units form an angle with respect to the rear rods 103, and the wheels 104 are disposed on the ground surface. When it is desired to fold the stroller 100, each of the upper rod sections 101 is pivoted about a bottom end pivot point thereof to abut against a rear side of the corresponding rear rod 103. Hence, the lower rod sections 102 and the wheels 104 on the lower rod sections 102 are lifted as a result of movement of the pivoting movement of the upper rod sections 101, thereby abutting against front sides of the rear rods 103.